


Summer Lovin'

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Series: Unabated Fluff [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, More characters and relationships to come, Multi, One-Shot/Two-Shot/Or a Few-Shot, Requests/Prompts Open, Small Town Typical (?) Homophobia, Summer Fluff, a little Jealous!Lilith, hopefully in copious and indecent amounts, in this house we love Theo Putnam and will protect him at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: Zelda and Lilith spend the summer side-by-side.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I just had brain things and actual motivation for once so here. Not edited carefully, all mistakes by me©.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

June was wonderfully welcome in Greendale, stretching over town like sunned feline. The Spellman sisters decided the day was too beautiful to keep their restless charges shut inside the Spellman manor. Today’s scene was for sunbathing, splashing, and dripping snow cones, not lessons, fear, and silence.

So, they set the coven loose in Greendale, chains of young witches and warlocks, subtly styled to allude mortality, scurried into the movie theater, the little shops lining Main Street, and Greendale’s library, giggling hysterically as they flicked through the thick biographies of a warlock called Harry.

Mortal school was out for summer, and Cerberus’ bookshop was busy, saturated with meandering teenagers desiring stolen touches in the back booths and tart milkshakes with twin straws. The local swimming pool was full of young bodies, lotioned and playful, submerged in chlorinated, laughing memories.

Well, not _only_ young bodies. Afternoon rained golden sunshine down onto a nylon-sheathed Zelda Spellman.

She was basking in a rare moment of freedom, a decent mimosa threaded between her elegant fingers. Her swimsuit accentuated her well-endowed figure sinfully, and if she received excess warmth from the frequent stumbling disbelief of passing mortal men, she hid it well behind dark glass and mellowness. Her restraint was primarily for the comfort of the woman beside her, who grew increasingly irritable with each low whistle and salacious wink thrown Zelda’s way.

Lilith had their new Bible laid over her bare legs, camouflaged by a borrowed book cover, and she focused intensely, proofreading or ignoring her lover’s shameless display of undeniable magnetism. Zelda observed her pouting fondly, wishing they had some privacy so she could compensate with a few little lovebites to that place nearing the steep cut of Lilith’s blood red maillot, the tops of her thighs where her skin grew distinctly darker from the perfect shadow of her core.

Before she could lean over and whisper any of the filthy thoughts that followed into the sensitive shell of her lover’s ear, a trilling, enthused voice interrupts.

“Aunt Zelda, look!” Zelda sighed, exasperated. Honestly, she should be free of this insipid practice by now. She slipped her glasses off the delicate bridge of her nose and let them dangle from her black lacquered fingertips.

She found her niece balanced precariously on Theo’s shoulders in the middle of the pool, fists full of wet grey cotton of his loose t-shirt. Sabrina’s heart-shaped glasses were pushed back, tangled in her dripping curls, her mother’s white-blonde turned dark like her father’s by the water. The girl’s cherry frames matched her waterproofed lip stain and the tailored bikini she referred to as “retro”. The term always drew a scoff from her elder aunt, as Sabrina’s concept of retro was Bell-bottoms, 1950s waistlines, and the occasional beaded flapper. It was a positively laughable fad to any self-respecting witch, but Spellman women dazzled in classic fashions, and Sabrina was no exception.

Zelda was offended on her niece’s behalf that Harvey Kinkle wasn’t positively drooling over her, but he was distracted, what with Rosalind mounted atop him in respective reflection. She was draped in pale blue ruffles, her chocolate skin glowing luscious in the water’s sparkle, and perhaps the boy wasn’t truly to blame for his inattention.

They were preparing for what she'd learned was called a “Chicken Fight”. The pairs would crash together with no vestige of dignity, and the girls would attempt gracelessly to shove one another into the water. It was frivolous, and Zelda felt no need to bear witness to its devolving.

Instead, she shifted off her deckside lounger and onto Lilith’s, curling seductively around the grouchy goddess and offering her a sip of her drink. Grudgingly, the brunette wrapped waxy lips round the bent straw, glaring grumpily at the witch through large tinted lenses of disguise. She was wearing an illusion herself, and she could hardly flaunt it, despite how well Mary Wardwell’s severe bone structure served her.

Once Lilith crossed some unspoken threshold of greed, Zelda pulled the frosted glass away, set it on the low table between them, and claimed what was hers, plunging her tongue into Lilith’s mouth to collect a few residual tangs of alcohol, siphoning it from hidden demonic teeth. The other woman slid her hands into Zelda’s copper curls, and they sucked and lapped at each other. Kissing her queen roused Zelda’s soul from its heat-induced drowsiness, and she couldn't help but dive deeper into her embrace.

Someone ruined their moment, clearing a disapproving throat nearby.

“Ahem.” It was a man. Of course. “Excuse me? There are _children_ present.”

She felt Lilith tense against her, ready to hex him into oblivion. That would teach him some respect for the Queen of Hell. And her Priestess. Zelda soothed her with a gentle squeeze of her hand, pulling back and carefully tucking a tendril of dark hair behind her lover’s ear. She locked eyes with Lilith, being sure she'd stay quiet until the rude little mortal returned to his own seat in a self-righteous huff.

“How dare he?” Lilith frothed with rage, practically aflame from the flagrant disrespect.

“It doesn’t matter, darling. Don’t give them the satisfaction.”

The demoness from the dawn of time grumbled, flopping back and crossing her arms. “It’s my satisfaction I’m worried about.”

Zelda laced their fingers together, intertwined hands sequestered between their hips to keep from drawing unwanted attention, still making passive contact as their sides burned at the touch. “Greendale is a small town with some remaining… prejudices. The population is simply unevolved in some arenas, dear.”

Lilith spluttered, shocked at the redhead’s complacency. “I categorically refuse to accept that blatantly undeserved apologism, Zelda.”

Again, Sabrina interrupted, though this time, it was far more welcome. She hoisted herself out of the pool and dashed to grab her towel from its place draped over the back of Zelda’s abandoned chair. Drying herself, the girl’s heart melted at her aunt’s rare public cuddliness. And she was suddenly reminded of an invitation she’d meant to extend.

“Aunt Zee, do you want to come with us to Pride this weekend? It’s Theo’s first, and we’re going to with him, since his dad is still figuring things out. Aunt Hilda said she’d take us.” She was slipping her sandals on and fastening their straps, so it took her a minute to notice the conspicuous silence. Both older witches looked stunned. “I mean, I know you’ve always said ‘there’s nothing queer about it’-” Sabrina qualified, repeating the lecture Zelda had given her in justification for her abstinence from the celebration.

“There’s not,” Zelda reiterated.

“‘-And that mortals just have an archaic, unsophisticated understanding of human attraction and sexuality-’” Sabrina continued, knowing the lines since age ten, after years of rejection as she and Hilda left the house for the town festival.

“They do,” Lilith agreed.

“But I thought maybe you’d want to be there this year. Both of you.” She looked at Lilith, her heart on her sleeve. “You’ve done so much for Theo. He’d really appreciate it.” The two women located Theo on his back in the shallows, Roz supporting him and laughing as Harvey sent showers of clear blue water all over them. “But not just for him. ”

They looked at each other, already decided. Lilith kissed Zelda’s knuckles in confirmation, and the witch nodded at her niece.

Sabrina squealed with excitement and threw her arms around both of them, damp hair chilling dry faces. She pulled away, planting parting kisses on their cheeks and jumping back into the water with a spirited shout.

“CANNONBALL!”

Lilith’s quick reflexes diverted the ensuing tidal wave with a magical twist of her wrist. Certain sunbathing homophobes were not so lucky, picnic and personal pride drenched.

As he spewed a litany of curses, scrubbing water from his eyes, she kissed her Priestess under the sun as she pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, even though I’m shirking responsibility elsewhere. Let me know if you did!
> 
> The next chapter will be Greendale Pride, and it’s gonna be fucking adorable.  
>  **I am taking prompts** , since this is just a cutesy summer few-shots thing I thought I’d do for fun, so if you have something you want to read, please drop me a line either in the comments or on tumblr @claire-de-macarune!
> 
> Happy Pride Month!  
> Love, Ruby


End file.
